A Nation Rises
by The New Subtraction
Summary: In 2010, Russia was divided into two different countries. Nikola Belikova is the South Half. America takes the nation, unbeknownst to Russia. This is the story of the struggles South Russia faces to become a great country.


I'm so happy to get this story out. Hopefully you enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Alright. Let's do this.

Chapter One: The Little Girl in the Snow

_Russia: January 2010_

"Man this sucks! This weather sucks! The other countries suck! Everything about this is completely unawesome!"

Alfred F. Jones groaned to himself. He was going to cuss England out when he got back to his hotel.

"Why did I have to be the one to come? It's too damn cold here!"

Alfred continued his trek through the freezing. He had just left Russia's house for a important visit to discuss politics. It was late and no one was out. With good reason. It was several degrees below freezing out.

'_Still don't see why anybody else couldn't come,'_

Alfred knew he was going alone but he at least wanted someone to offer to come. But the nation knew Russia freaked everybody out. Including himself. He was a hero but even he had fears, Russia being one them. When Ivan asked if he was spending the night, Alfred politely declined (at least to him it was polite). He was definitely not staying at the Russian's house: Weather be damned. He heard the stories of the crap he used to pull Estonia and the rest of them. Plus Prussia told him it was an absolute nightmare at Russia's. When Germany agreed with him, Alfred was sure he wouldn't put himself in the position of staying at the Russian's place. He was going a steady pace until he tripped on a concealed box. He shouted as soon as he hit the cold snow. He sighed and shook his head, snow falling from his fur-trimmed hat.

'_Just my luck,' _he thought. _'Yep. This place sucks ass.'_

When he picked himself up and brushed himself off, something bumped up against his leg. He looked down and saw a very bundled up little girl with dark, jet black hair with the edges covered in snow. She looked up at the American with dark green eyes full of light even in the dreary weather. He was confused. What was this little girl doing out in the middle of a blizzard? The blonde nation picked her up.

"Hey there little girl," he said softly.

She continued to stare at him. He chuckled softly.

"You probably can't understand me," he said to her. "Me speaking English and all."

"I can understand you sir," she replied quietly.

"Good. We can communicate. So what's your name?"

"Nikola Belikova," the girl replied.

"Well hey there Nikkie! My name is Alfred F. Jones! From the United States of America! Hero to all!"

Nikola's face was blank. He bit his lip. Maybe he said too much. Nikola blinked at him and poked his face. He laughed at her antics.

"So where are you from Nikkie?" Alfred asked.

Her arms stretched out.

"The whole lower half of Mother Russia, she replied.

"Aw. You poor thing," Alfred sighed out.

His heart went out for the poor girl.

'_This poor girl! She's had to travel all the time. And now she's separated from her parents,'_

"Where do you live now?" he asked her.

She stretched her arms out again.

"The lower half of Mother Russia," she told him again.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

She shook her head no.

"I do not have parents," she answered.

Alfred felt terribly sorry for the little Russian girl. She had no home and no family.

"How long have you been out here?"

She had a thoughtful look on her face, then she answered,

"A few months."

She had no family, no stable home, and she's been on her own for a few months. Being the hero he is, America asked her,

"Would you like to come stay with me in the states?"

She shook her head yes and he carried her to the hotel he was staying in. On the way there Alfred told her all about his nation. He also began thinking on how he could smuggle a little Russian girl out of the country.

'_Eh. I'll ask Ivan. He's always smuggling stuff in and out of this place,'_

When the duo got into Alfred's hotel room, the phone rang. Alfred put Nikola down and answered it.

"Alfred Jones! Hero to the world! How may I help you?"

"_Shut up you bloody Yankee,"_

"Iggy!" America exclaimed. "How are you my man?"

"_I'm not your man you twit,"_ England snapped. _"Did you talk to Russia?"_

"I did," Alfred replied sitting down on the couch. "Would've appreciated some back up though."

He was watching Nikola wander around the room looking at everything. She touched everything curiously. He chuckled under his breath.

"_What did Russia say Alfred?" _Arthur asked, ignoring the dig. _"About the treaty?"_

"He said he'll think about it," Alfred replied. "He seemed to have something else on his mind. Whatever it is he's majorly distressed about it."

"_You didn't hear?"_ the older nation asked.

America's brows furrowed.

"Hear what?"

"_Russia was separated a few months ago. North and South Russia now,"_

Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then he stopped and looked over at Nikola.

'_Nikola's been living on her own for a few months. And she's been living in the south part of Russia. And she has no parents,'_

Alfred gasped. Nikola looked at him.

'_Those damn jerks separated poor Nikola from her parents and told her she didn't have any! That's terrible!'_

Nikola was staring worriedly at her new guardian.

'_Did the cold give him brain damage?' _Nikola thought.

He still had on his snow covered coat and he was staring at her. Alfred got up and scooped her up in his arms.

"I won't treat you like those bastards did!"

Nikola stared at him confusingly.

"What are you talking about Mr. Alfred?" she asked.

He gaped at her.

"They brainwashed you too?!"

"_Hello? Alfred? America?"_

Chapter One End!

Well that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to see you next chapter! Drop a review and let me know how you liked it or didn't like it or if something was confusing. Bye!


End file.
